Marion of Leaford
Lady Marion of Leaford ist die zweite Hauptfigur der Serie Robin Hood und basiert auf der überlieferten Marian aus der Legende um Robin Hood. Hintergrund Marion ist die Tochter des königstreuen Ritters Richard of Leaford, der im Heiligen Land ums Leben kam. Seither ist sie das Mündel von Abt Hugo de Rainault und lebt auf Nottingham Castle bei dessen Bruder Robert, dem Sheriff von Nottingham. Der liebenswerte Bruder Tuck leistet ihr Gesellschaft und hilft ihr bei der Bienenzucht. Hugo de Rainault hat entschieden, dass Marion Novizin in der Abtei von Kirklees wird, da so das Erbe ihres Vaters in den Besitz der Kirche über geht. Als der Baron Simon de Belleme um ihre Hand anhält, weigert sie sich, dessen Frau zu werden. Begegnung mit Robin Noch am selben Abend betritt Robin of Loxley ihr Schlafgemach, der vor Guy of Gisburne auf der Flucht ist. Marion verrät ihn nicht – beide finden offenbar Gefallen aneinander. Unter dem Schutz von Gisburne soll Marion ins Kloster gebracht werden. Unterwegs wird der Zug von Robins Männern überfallen und Marion befreit, sie geht jedoch trotzdem nach Kirklees, da sie sich ein Leben im Sherwood Forest nicht vorstellen kann. Damit verliert sie alle Ansprüche an ihrem Erbe. thumb|190px|left|Marion soll geopfert werden Bald darauf erscheint Bruder Tuck, um sie vor Baron de Belleme zu warnen, der sie als Köder benutzen will, um Robin Hood zu fangen. Beide fliehen, werden jedoch von Bellemes Männern eingeholt. Auf Belleme Castle will der Baron sie dem Teufel opfern, doch Robin gelingt es, Belleme zu besiegen und Marion zu befreien. Im Sherwood Forest lassen sich beide von Herne trauen. Bei den Geächteten Doch schon bald fühlt sich Marion bei den Geächteten unterfordert, da sie nicht nur kochen und Wunden verbinden will. Sie bittet Robin, sie mehr an den Aktionen teil haben zu lassen und wird sogar handgeiflich, um den Männern zu beweisen, dass sie kämpfen kann. Als kurz darauf die Männer von Jennet aus Elsdon vergiftet werden, sorgt Marion dafür, dass sie wieder zu sich kommen und sich gegen die Soldaten Gisburnes verteidigen können. Marion als Witwe Nach Robins Opfertod kehrt Marion in das Haus ihres Vaters zurück, dessen Treue zu Richard Löwenherz von König John verziehen wurde. Sir Richard erhielt vom König all seine Ländereien zurück und auch Marion wird begnadigt. Während eines Festes auf Huntingdon Castle lernt sie Robert of Huntingdon kennen, der sie gegen die Unverschämtheiten des Lords Owen of Clun verteidigt. Kurz darauf wird Marion von Lord Owen auf dessen Burg entführt, der sie zwingen will, ihn zu heiraten. Robert, dem es gelungen ist, die Bande Robin Hoods wieder zusammen zu führen, befreit Marion, die jedoch zu ihrem Vater zurück kehrt, da sie ihr altes Leben nicht wieder aufnehmen will. Galerie Marion judy trott 5.jpg Marion judy trott 6.jpg Marion judy trott 7.jpg Robin marion 4.jpg Robin marion.jpg Marion judy trott 8.jpg Marion owen.jpg Marion judy trott 9.jpg Robin of sherwood ep 21.jpg Robin marion 2.JPG Robin of sherwood ep 26 2.jpg Kategorie:Marian Kategorie:Charakter (Serie 1984-86) Kategorie:Outlaw